Double Double Toil and Trouble
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Donna and Harvey take care of his brother's kids on Halloween weekend.


"You need to come over."

Donna slows her steps, feet halting in the middle of the sidewalk. She turns to look at Rachel out of reflex, watching as her friend's eyebrows raise in question.

"Who is this?" She speaks into her cell phone, playing her best confused persona.

Harvey growls on the other end, and she sends Rachel an amused smile, pleased at her ability to get him riled up. "Donna…"

"What is it, Harvey? Don't tell me you're bored without me already, it's only been-" she checks her watch, "two hours. I mean, I know I'm miss-worthy, but…"

"I just need-"

"…I don't do booty calls, Harvey." She throws back, catching Rachel stifling a laugh in the corner of her eye.

"This is _not_ -" he sighs in frustration, trying his best to tamper it down, "listen, Donna, I just need you to come ove-"

Suddenly, a loud crash echoes through the phone.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asks in confusion, concern dripping from her voice.

"That was-" Another crash interrupts him, and she doesn't miss the way he curses under his breath.

"Are you being robbed or something?"

Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to take slow breaths before replying. "No… that would be the sound of Marcus' kids destroying my house."

"Your brother's there? I didn't know he was visiting today."

" _He's not."_ She can hear the near panic in his voice, masked with just a layer of annoyance.

" _Oh."_

"Yeah." Harvey sighs.

"So, let me get this straight… you're in your apartment, _alone_ , with your brother's kids."

" _Yes."_

"Wow. I don't know who I feel sorry for more in this moment."

" _Donna,"_ he warns, feeling his impatience running thin, "You need to come over, okay? I don't know what the hell I'm doing and I need your help. Please."

Donna takes a moment, glancing at Rachel who is eyeing her with a mix of curiosity and amusement. She briefly considers teasing him more, slightly entertained by his flustered demeanor, but decides against it. He _did_ say 'please'.

"Okay, I'll be right over."

Harvey lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank you, just-" another small crash comes through, followed by twin giggles, "-hurry up."

Donna bites her lip, trying her best not to laugh at her boyfriend in his current predicament. "I'll try my best. You try to tame the rascals until I get there."

Harvey scoffs on the other end. "I'll _try_."

She hangs up with an amused smile on her face, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, Rach, I'm gonna have to cut our girl day short."

"Is everything okay?" Her friend asks, a curious tilt to her voice.

"Harvey is babysitting his niece and nephew."

Rachel's eyes widen. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Donna smiles despite herself. She only feels partly bad for making fun of her boyfriend, then again, the fact that he couldn't look after two small children on his own is all on him.

"I- can't picture Harvey watching over two kids. Or one, for that matter."

"Well, he _has_ been left alone with Mike and Louis on a number of occasions…"

"Good point." Rachel chuckles.

"Okay, well, I'm off to do some damage control. Wish me luck." She raises her eyebrows comically, leaning in to give Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep me posted." Her friend playfully demands.

"Oh, you bet."

…

Donna struggles to balance the bags she held, all the while trying to fish out the keys to his apartment from her purse. She knew he was probably going to give her hell for taking so long, if the messages she's been receiving were any indication already, but seeing as how neither expected Marcus to drop off his kids unexpectedly- something she plans on interrogating Harvey about as soon as possible- she knew she had to run a few errands before she could make her way back to his place.

She's only a foot away from his door when the bags in her arms slither out of her hold, landing by her feet with a loud thud.

A low curse leaves her lips as she watches some of the contents spilling out, letting out a frustrated sigh as she crouches down to pick them up.

" _Harvey Specter, you so owe me."_ She muses to herself, already mentally thinking of the ways her boyfriend could thank her later- a few Marni bags and a couple of orgasms immediately making the top of the list.

The door to his condo suddenly opens, a disgruntled Harvey appearing.

"What the hell took you so long?" Is his immediate greeting, already crouching down to help Donna with the bags.

"'Oh hello, Donna. Thank you so much for coming, Donna. Whatever would I do without you, Donna?'" She mimics, annoyance seeping in to her.

Once they manage to pick up all of the contents from the bags, him carrying two and her one in addition to her purse, she zooms right past him, making her way to his kitchen where she deposits the bag she held, Harvey following and doing the same.

Harvey sighs, exhaustion exuding from his entire demeanor. "I just meant- I thought you would be here sooner, is all." He tries to recover quickly.

She purses her lips, hand on her hip. "Well, I had to stop to buy a couple of things before I got here."

He raises his eyebrows. "You went shopping?"

Donna rolls her eyes. _"I ran some errands."_

"For what?"

"For kids stuff."

"Kids stuff?" She pushes the urge to roll her eyes again out of the way. She loved the man, she really did, but sometimes he could be so damn oblivious.

"Harvey, I don't know if you were aware of this already, but your place isn't exactly 'kid friendly'. I went out and bought them a couple of snacks, a couple of options for dinner, and a few toys." Donna motions to each bag as she described their contents.

Harvey knit his eyebrows in confusion. "I already have food."

"Our left over Thai dinner from last night? Not exactly kid food, Harvey." She scolds.

He sighs in defeat, the realization hitting him at once. "I guess you're right."

"You _guess?_ " Donna raises her eyebrows.

"No, you _are_ right. And, thank you, by the way," he takes a step toward her, placing a kiss on her temple, "I _wouldn't_ know what to do without you."

Donna smirks. "Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend." She kisses his smiling lips before turning to finally clear out some of the food from the bags.

"So, you never did tell me why Marcus dropped them off last minute?" Donna inquires. She knew his brother wasn't the kind to stop by unexpectedly, unless he wanted something. Marcus dropping off his kids without notice wasn't a sudden attempt to make Harvey bond with his niece and nephew, that much she was certain.

Harvey rolls his eyes, a frustrated sigh leaving him. "Marcus and his wife had to leave town for the weekend," he began, helping Donna put some of the food in the fridge, "My kid brother shows up at my door with those two and a suitcase for each- no prior phone call, mind you- and tells me that his wife's grandfather is sick and they had to fly up to Maine. So, here I am, designated babysitter for the weekend."

Donna resists the urge to chuckle at that comment, stopping to watch her boyfriend as he finishes up putting the rest of the food away. "When was the last time you even saw those two?"

Harvey shrugs. "A year ago, I think."

She gives him a look.

"Okay, maybe two years ago." Harvey corrects when he sees her glare.

Donna smirks. "That's better. So, where are thing one and thing two now?" She muses, finally glancing over to the living room to survey the area. A few books and toys now adorned the couch and floor, a couple of Harvey's knick knacks and pots and pans had taken over the area as well. She turns to Harvey with a quizzical stare.

"They got bored of the few toys they had. Marcus didn't bring enough for them." He defends.

"And where are they now? Napping? Or did you auction them off?" She jokes, noticing the eerie silence in his loft.

" _Funny_ , and no, they're in my room watching-"

Suddenly, two pairs of little feet tumble out of his room, making a mad dash toward him.

"Uncle Harvey!" The little girl wails. "Your iPad ran out of battery." Her pouting was accompanied by her brother's dramatic sigh.

"What are we supposed to play with now?" The little boy, about two inches shorter than his sister, questions.

"Well-" Harvey begins, suddenly at a loss on how to handle the situation.

"I have an idea!" Donna chimes in, a wide smile on her face.

Twin pairs of blue eyes meet hers, the two children finally taking note of her presence.

"Who are you?" The little girl wonders, head tilting to the side as she studies the older woman, her dark auburn curls falling off to the side in the process.

"I'm Donna." She grins, glancing between the two children who couldn't stop staring at her.

"Are you his girlfriend?" The little boy asks, eyeing her wearily.

Donna chuckles. "I am."

"You're pretty." Harvey's niece gasps, ocean blue eyes widening in awe.

"I think you have a fan." Harvey quips.

"Shush, you." Donna playfully slaps his chest, emitting a pair of giggles from the two kids. She crouches down to meet them at eye level. "And what are _your_ names?"

"I'm Hailey! And this is brother Jack." Hailey points to her brother, who only nods in response.

"Well, it's very nice to meet both of you. Have you guys been having fun with your uncle?" She glances between the siblings, biting back a laugh when she notices them sharing a look.

"Well, we _were_ until his iPad ran out of battery." Jack mumbles

Donna hums in response. "Well, I'm sure we can figure something out. I actually bought you guys a couple of toys and games if you're interested?"

Hailey tilts her head in suspicion. "What kind of games?"

"It's a surprise," Donna widens her eyes comically, "but first, you two have to go and clean up the mess you made."

Twin groans followed suit. "Can't Uncle Harvey do that?" Jack whines, glancing up at the man in question.

"No," Donna begins sternly, "You guys clean up and then wash up for dinner. I bought you guys some Mac and Cheese and chicken nuggets…."

Their little eyes widen in surprise for a split second before eyeing the mess in the living room again. "Do we have to?" Hailey drawls out.

Donna purses her lips, standing up to tower over the kids. "No, you can leave the mess, but then you won't get to play with what I bought you and your choice for dinner is limited to whatever left over food your uncle has stashed in his fridge."

She watches in amusement as the kids share horrified glances, before scurrying off to the living room, picking up the remnants of their earlier endeavors with determination.

Harvey looks over at his girlfriend, mouth slightly gaping as she watches the kids with a too pleased of a smile on her face.

"That was-"

"Impressive?" Donna smirks.

" _Scary."_

She snorts. "Why? Because I was able to accomplish something you couldn't in less than two minutes?"

"Your modesty is so hot." He jokes.

"Hmm, count your blessings, Specter," Donna watches as the six and five year olds continue their clean-up, "You would be lost without me."

"Oh, trust me," Harvey leans over, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. "I know."

…

Two hours, an almost burnt dinner, and a tantrum and a half later, the four of them were situated at Harvey's dining table. Hailey and Jack were each downing their respective share of Mac and Cheese with dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, while Donna and Harvey ate the pasta Harvey had decided to make on a whim.

Dinner had been mostly quiet, given the slight tantrum Hailey had given beforehand. She missed her mother and wanted to see her, _now_. It had broken Donna's heart, seeing her lips trembling when she started feeling home sick, knowing it was probably the first time the little girl had been away from her parents for an extended amount of time.

Harvey had just stood by, watching, knowing Donna was more suited to deal with the issue at hand in the moment. He had watched in awe and wonder as his girlfriend soothed the girl, speaking to her firmly yet gently, making sure she never raised her voice. Eventually, the little girl had been nothing but soft sniffles, curling into Donna as she mumbled a shameful "sorry" for her recent behavior. His heart had all but melted at the action, trying his best to tamper down the sudden desire to have this with her one day. The whole package.

He had failed miserably.

And now, sitting at the dinner table with his girlfriend and his brother's two kids, it all just felt so _domestic_. He never wanted this feeling to end.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Jack's small voice finally filled in the silence.

The couple turned to look at each in surprise- Jack was normally the quieter of the pair.

"Tomorrow?" Harvey asks in confusion.

"Oh," Donna suddenly realized. "Halloween." Normally, she would never let her favorite holiday slip by, but seeing as how every party relating to the holiday had already passed- both of them attending each- she had forgotten the holiday itself was the following day. Plus, the sudden events from that day had taken over her every thought.

"Yeah," Jack continues, voice low and timid, "Um, are we going to go trick-or-treating?" He bites his lip, glancing between the two adults expectedly.

"Mommy and daddy always take us!" Hailey pitches in then.

Harvey shifts in in his seat, looking about as uncomfortable as ever. "Oh, well, I don't think…"

"Yes! We can take you." Donna's excited voice interrupts him, earning her a glare from the man in question.

" _Donna…"_

"Really?!" Hailey and Jack shriek, disbelief and glee written in their features.

"Of course! What's Halloween without trick-or-treating?" Donna exclaims, finding their joy to be contagious, grinning alongside with them.

Her smile widens ten-fold as she watches the kids continuing to screech in joy. When she turns to settle her eyes on her boyfriend, she finds him giving her an annoyed glare. "Can I talk to you for a second?" His voice is low and collected, no doubt for the kids' benefit.

Donna purses her lips, already preparing herself for whatever bullshit of an excuse he's going to throw her way.

"Hey, your uncle and I are just going to be over there for a minute, okay?" She gives the kids a kind smile, thankful that they merely nod in response, humming happily as they continue to eat their meal, no doubt too distracted by the prospect of trick-or-treating the following day.

She makes a beeline to his bedroom, arms crossed as she stands in from of his bed, waiting for him to meet her.

"Okay, before you say anything, and trust me, I _know_ what you're going to say, I'm not about to crush those two kids' hearts by telling them we can't go trick-or-treating tomorrow." Donna states as soon as he enters the space.

"Donna," Harvey begins, voice low and pointed, "we _can't._ "

"Why the hell not?" She barks.

"Because, we're not their parents! It's not our responsibility!" He doesn't know where his outburst came from, suddenly feeling himself growing more irritated by the second.

" _Would you keep your voice down?_ " She seethes, glancing through the small opening of his sliding door, making sure the kids weren't looking in the direction. She sighs in relief when she sees them immersed in themselves.

Harvey takes a breath to calm himself, taking a measured step closer to her. "I just think- we should stay in, keep them occupied by-"

"By what? Sticking them in a room to play with your iPad as all the other kids are out having fun on Halloween?" She shoots back, eyes throwing daggers his way.

"Why are you so against me on this?"

"Why are you so against _them having a little bit of fun?_ "

He huffs in his place, shifting from one foot to another as he tries to pick his battles with his girlfriend. Five months into their relationship and they had miraculously stayed away from any big arguments. Sure, they still fought at times, bickering mostly, but they rarely got so riled up. Harvey mentally curses his brother for the hundredth time that day, only feeling slightly guilty knowing that it wasn't the kids' fault he didn't know how to handle a single situation with them.

"I just- you saw how they got earlier, when Hailey threw her tantrum and- you weren't here earlier, when they were wreaking havoc running all over the place. How the hell are we supposed to handle two kids, _hyped up on sugar_ , on Halloween?"

Donna eyes him curiously for a moment, noticing how his anger- which was mostly just frustration- had subsided, a wave of nerves taking its place.

"Harvey, we can handle it." She responds, voice calmer now, inching toward him.

"You sure about that?" He doubts, wishing he could more or less believe her words.

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Well," He ponders for a moment, eyes drifting off in thought.

"That would be a _no_ ," she answers for him, "Harvey, I know you're more than a little freaked over the prospect of taking those kids out anywhere, especially on Halloween- which I know you only tolerate because of _me_ ," he opens his mouth to respond, "I'm not finished, and you know I'm right," she snaps, "but you need to understand that those two are pretty damn miserable here. They miss their parents, they're already not going to be able to see their friends tomorrow, just- let them have this, okay? If not for them, then for me." She gazes over his face carefully, eyes soft and pleading as she watches his demeanor slowly crumble before her.

"Well…"

"Come on, Harvey, we both know I'm going to win here, so you might as well give in now."

He smirks. "You're pretty persistent, you know that?"

She shrugs. "It's part of my charm."

"Okay," he finally relents, "If you say we can do this together…"

"We can, and we _will_." She states with confidence, taking a step closer in his direction, prompting his hands hands to land on her waist.

"So, you think this will earn me the cool uncle badge?" He puffs out his chest.

Donna snorts. "I'm not a miracle worker, Harvey." She retorts.

He gives her a mock look of hurt before sobering up. "For the record? They haven't been miserable here, at least not since you came by, even with the tantrum. They love you."

"You think so?" She suddenly looks just short of shy, uncertainty in her voice.

"How can they not?"

"Smooth." She chuckles, leaning up to peck his lips, a warmth settling low in her chest. She detangles from his hold then, grabbing his hand to lead them out into the living room again.

"Hey, what's with the gloomy faces?" Worry was etched in her voice when they reached the table, noticing the way their earlier glee was replaced with sadness.

"We don't have any costumes." Hailey mumbles, absentmindedly toying with the spoon she held over her now empty plate.

"Daddy didn't pack us any." Jack adds with a frown.

Harvey watches as Donna bites her lip, knowing that a plan was already forming in her mind.

"You guys don't worry about that, okay? Aunt Donna has got you covered." She sends a wink their way, walking over to the kitchen island, reaching inside her purse to grab her phone.

"What are you doing?" Harvey wonders, eyes glancing over her shoulder.

"I'm ordering our costumes." She states, immersed in the device she held in her hands.

"Wait, _our?_ " Harvey all but shrieks.

"Well, obviously, I wasn't going to let you be the only one who didn't dress up. That'd be ridiculous." She scoffs.

"Right." Harvey rolls his eyes, not bothering to argue with her further, knowing he would just end up losing. Again.

"Don't worry," Donna turns to glance at him, a too sweet of a smile on her face, "I promise you'll love it."

…

"Come on, tell me."

"No way."

"You said I'd like it, so what's the harm in telling me what you got me?" Harvey argues. He and Donna were currently situated on his couch, a blanket strewn over them. They had gotten the kids ready for bed earlier, a task that had surprisingly been easier than expected. Although, it did take two bedtime stories _each_ , for them to finally succumb to sleep. It took only a little bit of pouting and pleading eyes from the kids _and_ Donna to get him to join in on the storytelling. He had even added a couple of animated voices in the process, much to his girlfriend's delight and amusement.

Since Harvey didn't have a guest bedroom, they had placed the kids on his bed, leaving them to share the couch- something Harvey actually didn't mind, seeing as how they were all but sitting on top of one another.

" _No funny business,"_ She had scolded him when he had gotten too handsy, _"I'm not having sex with you when your niece and nephew are twenty feet away."_

Harvey had only pouted just slightly, knowing she was right. Still, it didn't keep him from cuddling with her, hand caressing the small of her back as she lay half on top of him.

"You'll see it when it arrives, okay?" Donna gazes up at him, sending him one of her many variations of _the_ _Donna look._

He sighs in defeat. "Fine. How the hell did you manage to find costumes so close to Halloween, anyway?"

"You should know by now that I have my ways." She playfully scolds, her hand running up and down his chest in a teasing manner.

He stills her hand, knowing if she continued he wouldn't be able to _not_ touch her further. "You're something else, that's for sure." He whispers, placing a kiss to the top of her head. A sense of calmness fills him then, closing his eyes against the looming fireplace in the distance, breathing in the sweet smell of her as she cuddles further into him.

"As nice as this is, you should probably invest in a bigger apartment." Donna muses after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"A bigger apartment, you know, so we can have more room, and not need to resort to squeezing into your tiny couch." She clarifies.

Harvey opens his eyes, forehead knit in confusion. "This will only be a two night thing. I don't plan on having anyone else staying at my apartment."

Donna lifts her head from his shoulder, eyeing him carefully. "I don't mean just for situations like this, Harvey." She tells him softly.

"Then what-"

"Do you want kids?"

Her words take him by surprise, eyes widening in the dim light of the room. The only sounds he hears then is the crackling of the fireplace, and his own heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"Wh- what?"

"Do you want kids?" She sits up slightly straighter, trying to find a more comfortable position to look at him.

"I- haven't really thought about it." He swallows back the emotions bubbling in him.

"You haven't?" Her face falls and he mentally curses himself.

Harvey clears his throat, sitting up straighter in the small space of his couch, Donna following.

"To be honest?" He waits for her to nod before he continues, "I think about it all the time." He confesses quietly.

Donna's features soften, a shadow of a smile on her lips.

"Then why-"

"I'm not exactly good with kids, Donna." He mumbles.

"That's not true." She argues.

He tilts his head at her.

"Okay, so you struggled a bit, earlier, but in all honestly, anyone could have."

"I'm just not sure I'd be any good at being a parent." He shrugs.

"So you _don't_ want kids?" She tries to tamper any traces of disappointment from seeping out of her.

"I _do_." He clarifies, catching hold of her hands. "I want a family with you more than anything, Donna."

She lets a small smile grace her features. He feels his throat constricting at the way the light from the fire bounces off of her, creating a halo-like glow around her.

"Yeah?"

Harvey grins. "Yeah."

She leans forward to press a kiss to his lips, parting before he could pull her in deeper. "I know you don't believe so, but I _know_ you'd be an excellent father." Her hand reaches up to caress his cheek, watching as his eyes glaze over.

"You think so?"

"Please, with our kid? You'd be totally whipped." She grins at him.

Harvey gulps. _Our kid_. The words send a plethora of emotions straight to his heart, and it takes everything in him not to pull her down to him in that moment, the words _"let's make a baby now"_ catching in his throat.

She eyes him wearily, slight amusement on her face, almost as if she knows what he's currently thinking.

"One day." He speaks at last, finally being able to find his voice.

Donna smiles, her eyes glimmering with a sudden rush of emotions. "One day." She agrees, settling beside him once again.

He holds her to him just a little closer than before, their hearts steadying as they finally let sleep take over.

 _He dreams of a little girl with fiery red hair and hazel eyes. She dreams of a little boy with a cheeky grin and sandy blonde hair…._

…

"I'm not wearing this."

Donna pauses her ministrations on him to send him a glare. "You already are." She raises an eyebrow at him, hands continuing to smooth the few creases on his costume.

Harvey sighs in near defeat, shifting uncomfortably in place.

"Can you stop fidgeting for one damn second?" His girlfriends scolds, trying her best to straighten the the collar of his suit. "Your worse than the kids."

Harvey rolls his eyes, a childish pout on his lips that makes her either want to slap or kiss off his face. She hasn't decided yet.

"I don't know why you chose _this_ as my costume."

"I thought you _liked_ Batman." Donna reasons, meeting his eyes as she places her palms flat on his chest now, thumbs gently rubbing against the semi-rough black fabric.

"Yeah, in the _movies_. I don't exactly fantasize dressing up as him."

She lets her lips quirk up slightly, a suggestive tilt to her voice when she speaks. "Well, that makes one of us."

Harvey groans in response. "Okay, you can't say things _like that_ when you know I can't pin you against the nearest surface to have my way with you."

"Wow, I'm loving the sweet talk, stud." She sends a wink his way before stepping back from him, making her way to the dresser to put the finishes touches on her hair.

Harvey watches her for a moment, eyes glazing over her hungrily even with the modest costume she donned. He had been annoyed when their costumes had arrived earlier, a too excited smile on her lips as she she watched him unveiling his own with unbridled anticipation.

He played hardball with her for a good five minutes- a new record- declining to wear the slightly too bulky batman costume, until he relinquished control _again_ , and put on the damn thing. His sour expression had momentarily diminished the second she had waltzed out of the bathroom sometime later, fully dressed in her Poison Ivy costume. The off-the-shoulder green dress wasn't short, covering just above her knees, and her hair was twisted in perfect curls, adorned with a couple of vines for a finishing touch.

It wasn't revealing in the slightest, but she was _Donna_. She could be wearing a potato sack and he would still be rendered speechless.

Harvey shifts in his spot then, his costume suddenly becoming too tight and overheated.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't just let me wear my costume from the other night." He grumbles, trying his best to find a suitable stance in a sea of uncomfortable polyester.

Donna snorts, putting on her earrings as a last touch. "You wore your tux and called yourself _James Bond_ , Harvey. That wasn't a costume."

He walks over to her then, meeting her eyes through the mirror. "Still, you could've picked something else." His hands find their way to her small waist, fingers caressing her over the fabric of her dress.

"Well, I didn't, so _tough_." She quirks at him.

He tightens his lips, stepping just an inch closer to align his body against hers. "And I don't see why you couldn't wear _yours_ from the other night." His breath is hot against her ear, her skin erupting in goosebumps in the process.

"I don't think- that would've been appropriate for tonight- around _kids_." Her voice is breathy when his lips find the exposed area of her shoulder blade, tongue darting out to lightly trace her freckles, somehow finding them even in the dimmed light. Her eyes close out of her own violation when she feels his lips meet her pulse point one second later.

"You make a hot cat woman." He mumbles against her skin, now tracing his teeth lightly against her neck, feeling her shiver against his ministrations.

"Poison Ivy not doing it for you?" Donna breathes out, her eyes hooded when she opens them to watch him through the mirror. She almost loses it then and there, the temptation to drag him to the bed and have her wicked way with him too great. Her knuckles turn white with the visceral grip she has on the dresser, her knees nearly bucking when he fully sucks on her pulse point.

He chuckles against her skin, the vibrations sending a pool of desire to the pit of her stomach. She mentally curses him _and_ herself for being too damn affected by this self-centered asshole she fell in love with.

" _You_ do it for me." Harvey clarifies. "I don't care what you wear- though _nothing_ is always preferable." He smirks against her, his hands continuing to trace a teasing pattern over the fabric of her dress. "Have I mentioned how much I love you in green?" His voice is all honey and sex when he speaks into her ear, lips meeting her cheek and jaw, effectively causing her to tilt her head more, allowing him more access.

"Harvey- Harvey, you need to _stop_." She exhales, trying to render in some semblance of control.

She might as well have been talking to a brick wall, his lips leaving a trail from her neck to her clavicle again.

" _Harvey… the kids…"_

His movements stop then, a frustrated sigh leaving him. "'m sorry." He mumbles against her, his lips still pressed to her skin, yet unmoving.

"No, you're not." She sneers, playfully slapping his chest.

He turns her in his arms, his hands winding around her slim figure. "I guess we should get going, then." Though he makes no effort to move.

Donna hums in response, her hands coming up to trace his squared jaw. "We shouldn't keep the kids waiting."

A weird sense of domesticity hits him again- a now irrefutable pattern in the last twenty-four hours. He suddenly has visions of them doing this in the future- getting ready for holidays and birthdays alongside his beautiful wife, trying to coax her for a quickie before they had to leave, but being unable to because their kids are in the other room, waiting for their parents to drag them off someplace.

"Uncle Harvey! Aunt Donna! It's time to _go!_ " An impatient Hailey breaks him out of his thoughts. He swallows back the emotions that had seeped into him, turning to face his niece who was now giving him a stare he's sure had rubbed off from Donna.

Her little foot taps against the gold boots she wore, the matching golden lasso at her waist swaying in the process. "We'll be there in a second, Wonder Woman." Donna gives the little girl a promising smile, watching in amusement as she turns around to holler at her brother, demanding he stop playing with the iPad now that they were going to leave.

"Come on, Bruce, you heard Diana, it's time to get our Halloween on." She gives him a cheeky smile, walking past him to head out of the bedroom. She pauses as soon as she reaches the door, turning to face him. "And oh, don't forget the mask."

Harvey groans. _He was hoping she would forget about that._

…

"How much longer is this going to take?" His voice is just one octave lower than a full whine, shuffling just behind his girlfriend, the kids a few steps in front of them.

"Why? Did we miss your bedtime already?" Donna teases, her gaze on the kids as they walk swiftly to the next house in the neighborhood.

They had decided- and by _they_ it was _Donna_ \- to drive to the nearest family-friendly neighborhood, foregoing to stay in the city to trick-or-treat. _We have to give them the full Halloween experience, Harvey, and we can't do that by staying in that stuffy building of yours,_ she had chastised. Now, nearly three hours later they were coming in close to their twenty-something house.

"Aren't your feet killing you in those?" He points to her two and a half inch heels, a low grumble in his voice as his eyes follow her measured steps.

She gives him a bemused look. "They're shorter than my usual ones, so no."

"They look uncomfortable."

She pauses when the kids run up the driveway of a two-story home, watching them as they reach the door before turning back to Harvey, eyebrows raised as she crosses her arm. "You don't like them?"

"I- no, _I didn't say that_." She stifles back a laugh at seeing him flushed, his batman mask highlighting his warm brown eyes, currently staring at her in half panic, half frustration. He was starting to sound like a grumpy old man tonight, and she was trying her best not to snap at him.

The kids are by their side in a flash again, demanding that they head on to the next house already.

"Come on, grandpa," Donna loops her arm through his, practically dragging him forward, "let's finish off this block and then I'll tuck you into bed."

"Promise?" He smirks.

"I'll even read you a bedtime story if you behave." She quirks an eyebrow at him.

He wiggles his eyebrows over the mask in a way that makes her giggle, the noise reverberating through him a sudden comfort, and he suddenly can't remember why he had been dreading this whole night in the first place.

They walk a calculated ten steps before they notice the kids had stopped walking, standing somewhat uncomfortably just below the steps that led to another house.

"Hey, kiddos, what's with the faces?" Donna asks in concern, her brows furrowed as she stares at the two siblings, their hands clutching tightly.

"He doesn't want to go to this house." Hailey bites her lip, turning to face the adults.

Donna eyes Jack for a moment, his own eyes hidden under the slightly too large hat from his cowboy costume, practically hiding away in near shame.

"It looks _scary_." The little boy mumbles, shifting in his pointed brown boots.

The couple simultaneously shift their gaze over to the mansion to their left. Its already dull gray outer-walls were covered with cob-webs, a couple of skeletons adorning the front with glowing scary-faced jack-o-lanterns that lined the front steps. The icing on the cake, however, and what both adults thought was the main cause for the scare, was the giant make-shift cemetery that took over the entire front lawn of the two-story house- complete with spooky sounding music and ominous lighting.

"What if… I walked up with you guys?" Three pairs of eyes meet Harvey, all slightly taken aback by his words.

Donna stares at her boyfriend, trying to study him behind the mask he wore. "You're- serious?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Harvey tilts his head, half amused at the shock in her voice, although he can't say he blames her. Not once during the night had he walked up with the kids during their trick-or-treating, instead choosing to stand off to the side, awkwardly waiting for them, surrounded by the plethora of all other kids and their parents celebrating the holiday. The first couple of times Donna had accompanied them, then chose to let them be, so long as they were within eyesight. Still, he hadn't felt the need to walk up with them, already feeling uncomfortable as it was in what he still deemed to be a ridiculous costume.

"So, what do you guys think?" He turns to the kids then.

"Yes!" Hailey exclaims excitedly, already making her way toward the steps that led to the house.

Harvey eyes Jack curiously, watching the little boy as he bit his lip nervously. "What about you, Jack?" He asks softer this time.

"Will you hold my hand?" Came his quiet response.

"I'll do you one better." Harvey replies, suddenly lifting the boy up in arms, carefully shifting him so his candy bag wouldn't fall. "Don't worry kid, Batman's got you covered." Jack giggled when Harvey used his best 'Batman' voice.

Donna felt her eyes glazing over, watching her boyfriend- _dressed as Batman_ \- carry his five-year-old nephew, his hand reaching out toward his niece who wrapped her little one around his.

"Hey, you coming up?" He turns to her, a curious tilt to his voice when he sees her staying rooted to the spot.

She only nods with a smile before following him up. She never thought she would be one of those women who would melt whenever she saw a man doting around with kids, and she wasn't- _usually_. But standing here now, watching her boyfriend and best friend putting on his best child-like excitement- which she knew he wasn't faking, she _knows_ him- trick-or-treating with his niece and nephew, she couldn't help but let giant butterflies swarm her stomach. The cool breeze of the night did nothing to tamper the sudden warmth she felt overtake her, heart caught in her throat as she watched his smile grow ten-fold at the sight of his brother's kids squealing in excitement when they were given extra rounds of candy.

When he turns to face her, one arm still holding a slightly less scared Jack, she feels a stinging in her eyes. _She wants this_ , she realizes, _so badly_. The image already forms so clearly in her mind- Harvey holding onto a little girl with her shade of copper hair, vowing to take her anywhere she wanted to go, _because he would be just that kind of dad_. The kind that would always put his kids first, would make them laugh and squeal with joy whenever he got the chance. The kind that would put his own embarrassment and reservations aside just to see them happy.

"Hey, you okay over there?" Harvey's words shake her out of her reverie then, noticing the way his lips twitch slightly behind a twinge of concern.

Donna clears her throat, swallowing past the lump that had formed a while ago. "Yeah," she grins up at him, eyes shifting to the two kids who looked at her expectedly. "What do you munchkins say we finish up our little Halloween adventure before we head back to the city?"

Twin groans follow suit as they make there way back down to the sidewalk again. "Do we have to?" Hailey whines.

"I'll let you guys sneak in a couple pieces of candy before bedtime if we leave soon, how's that?" She glances from one child to another, watching in amusement as Jack climbs his way down Harvey in a rush, grabbing his sister's hands before they scurry off to the following house.

Harvey chuckles, arm circling around her as they follow the kids.

"What?" Donna muses, her lips quirking, playfully poking the dimple that appears at the corner of his mouth.

"That's the second time you've blackmailed them to get them to do something."

She snorts. "Well, _it_ _worked_."

He shakes his head in response, a smile still present on his lips. "You know," he watches as she turns to face him, stopping once they reached the last house on the block. "This wasn't so bad."

She rolls her eyes, an _'I told you so'_ caught in her throat as she leans up to give him a chaste kiss. "Your damn right it wasn't, Batman."

…

"You want me to take her?" Harvey asks Donna as they step off the elevator, walking the hallway that led to his apartment.

"No, you know the deal, one sleepy kid per adult." She jokes, carefully shifting Hailey in her arms. They two kids had knocked out within the first ten minutes of their car ride home, crashing before their sugar high could kick in. They each had taken hold of one child, trying their best not to ruse them from their peaceful slumber as they made their way up to his condo.

"I'm either too old for this, or this kid decided to gain five pounds in the last hour." Harvey grunts, trying his best to juggle his hold on Jack and finding the right keys to unlock the door.

Donna snorts. "I'm not even going to touch that one."

Harvey sends her an unamused glare, his face now free of the Batman mask. He turns to unlock the door, using his foot to gently pry it open as his firm hold on Jack tightens slightly. Once inside, his gaze lands on Donna who's still standing outside in the hallway, gently swaying and humming a soft tune to a sleeping Hailey.

He feels that familiar tightness return to his chest then. Unlike when he used to have panic attacks, this one holds a feather lightness to it- similar to how he feels every time he looks at his girlfriend- his best friend of thirteen plus years. He had felt it earlier that day when he watched her helping the kids get dressed, when she had comforted Hailey and the day before, when the four of them were gathered on the bed, laughing and telling bedtime stories….

He's known for months- _years_ \- that she's his future- cannot fathom a life where she's not in it- and now, staring at her as she holds his niece with such natural, motherly care, he's more than certain of the fact that he wants to be the father of her children someday, someday soon.

"What?" She faintly chuckles, her eyes shooting up to his when she felt his gaze on her.

His eyes softly crinkle, a shadow of a grin appearing on his face as he shakes his head. "Nothing." He whispers.

She tilts her head at him, almost convinced it _wasn't_ nothing, as she makes her way inside, but chooses not to say anything in that moment.

He shuts the door quietly and they gravitate to his bedroom in silence. They work in tandem as they place them gently on the bed, each working as meticulously as possible while they change the kids out of their costumes and into their pajamas, not wanting them to sleep through the night in scratchy costume wear.

"Sweet dreams, you two." Donna whispers when they finish, placing a gentle kiss to the top of their heads. She watches in pleasant surprise as Harvey follows her actions.

"What?" He asks quietly, catching her staring at him.

She smirks, his earlier response falling from her lips. "Nothing."

They steal one last glance at the sleeping siblings, hands lacing on reflex when they find their way out of his bedroom together.

"God, I am _exhausted_." Harvey sighs, his hand coming up to rub some of the sleep away from his eyes.

Donna scoffs. "That was barely four hours, Harvey. You really _are_ old."

He collapses on the couch with another loud sigh, sending her a heated look as she plops down right next to him. "I'll remember that for tomorrow, after those two leave."

Her lips quirk and her voice matches his low timbre. "Is that a promise?"

He grins at her before letting his head drop back against the couch cushions, eyes closing in the process. "Well, we did it." He whispers.

She hums in agreement, slipping off her heels as she lets her head fall back on the far side of the couch, feet coming up to land on Harvey's lap.

His head shoots up then, eyes landing on his near sleeping girlfriend. "I thought you said those shoes were comfortable?"

"I never said that, you just insinuated otherwise. I just gave you shit because you were irritating me so much." Donna responds, eyes still closed.

He huffs in response. His gaze follows her feet then, watching as she curls her red painted toes against him. Without thinking, he starts to gently massage them, working out the kinks in her soles, effectively bringing out a low moan from her.

"Okay, now you're just torturing me." He practically growls at her, kneading out the knots in her muscles more tightly now.

"One more day without sex won't kill you, Harvey."

"I care to disagree." He grunts.

She chuckles, the noise making his lips twitch in response.

A comfortable silence follows them, each silently basking in the peacefulness of the night.

Donna opens one eye then, watching as her boyfriend gently brings his wonderful hands to work on her calf muscles. "You did good tonight, Uncle Harvey." She whispers.

"Hmm?" He turns to look at her, a lazy smile on her red-tinted lips.

"Tonight, the way you handled the situation with Jack, carrying him just so he wouldn't be scared. It was- really sweet." She tells him softly, her eyes slightly glazed, hazel eyes appearing gray against her green eyeshadow.

A grin slowly takes over his features. "So _that's_ what that look was for."

"What look?" She asks, confused.

"That look you gave me when we were leaving that creepy looking house."

She narrows her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." His grin turns into a full one hundred-watt smile.

She nudges his leg with her foot. "Shut up."

Harvey chuckles, letting go of her feet to lean over her, planting a kiss to her full lips. She responds eagerly, her hand latching on to the nape of his neck, nails gently scratching against his short hair as she slips her tongue out to gently play with his.

A groan of protest escapes her when he pulls back suddenly, eyes hooded in desire and love as he stares down at her, gaze turning serious in a split second.

She knits her forehead in concern. "What?"

"I want a baby."

A loud ringing numbs her hearing then, mouth gaping as she stares up at him. She searches his face for any trace of a joke, and upon finding none she still finds herself speechless.

"I- I want a bay, _with_ _you_. Soon." He swallows past the sudden need to pass out, his own words clouding his sense of clarity.

"Come again?" Donna breathes out, eyes wider than saucers.

Sighing, Harvey pulls back, using his hands on her to gently pull her up with him. Once sitting, he clears his throat, trying again. "I know I'm probably the last person you expected to hear those words from, hell, I'm kind of surprised by them too, but," he takes a moment to breathe, making sure her gaze was on him. "This weekend- _tonight_ \- being with those kids, as stressful as it was at first, as- _freaked_ as I had been…" he shakes his head, trying to will the perfect string of words to come together for him in that moment, "Seeing you with them, being around you with those kids, it made me realize that I want this with you."

"Want what?" She whispers in a near daze, though despite knowing what he means, she still needed to hear him speak the words.

"I want a family with you, and I know I told you this last night, so this shouldn't come as a _total_ shock," he laughs nervously, "But, I don't want to waste any more time. We've already done enough of that." He finishes quietly, his thumb now running a hypnotizing circle on her hand.

She swallows back against the lump that had formed in her throat. "Harvey-"

"I know it's really soon-"

Donna half scoffs, a laugh on her lips. "Well, _yeah_. We're not even engaged."

" _Yet."_ Harvey clarifies.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Is this your way of proposing?"

" _No,"_ Harvey laughs, "And yeah, it's a little fast, and I don't want to pressure you into anything, so if you want to wait, I totally understand, I just- I _do_ really want this with you," his voice lowers then, eyes searching hers, hoping she sees his commitment to this, to _them_ , "I know you're it for me, and I know you feel the same way. I just don't want to waste anymore time. We're not exactly getting any younger here."

"Speak for yourself, grandpa." She jeers, playfully slapping his leg.

He tilts his head at her, " _I'm just saying_ … I don't want to wait too long, risking against any chance of us having this, a _family_."

Donna slowly nods, not trusting herself to speak in that moment as her vision suddenly blurs.

"Again, I know I was more or so losing my shit earlier, but, you were right. We did it. _Together_. And I know this won't be easy, but I know we can do it."

She doesn't think she's ever heard such confidence in his voice before, not counting the time months before, when he finally got his head out of his ass and confessed his love for her. She suddenly felt dizzy, the reality of the situation overwhelming her just a little too much.

"Hey, hey breathe," Harvey nudges her softly, eyes locked on hers in concern. "This isn't me pulling an ultimatum, or pressuring to make a decision now, or any time soon, I mean _I would_ , like for this to happen soon, but it doesn't have to, not if you're not ready," he was rambling now, rushing to explain himself further, "I just wanted you to know that I _am_ ready, I mean sort of, mostly, I don't think one can ever actually be ready for this sort of thing, but I think I'm as prepared as ever, I mean I survived a weekend of babysitting my brother's kids, so that has to mean something, right? Granted, it was only because _you_ came to save the day, so it was feasible, which brings me to the point that I know I _can_ do this because I'd be doing it with _you_ , but still that doesn't mean that we absolutely have to have a baby _now_ , I just wanted-"

Her lips are on his then, completely bruising and demanding, making him nearly fall backward on the couch. His arms circle her in reflex, gaining some semblance of control back.

She suddenly parts from him, lips swollen against his own. "Okay." She whispers.

"Okay?" He whispers back, mind still in a full daze.

Donna nods. "Let's have a baby. Soon." Her eyes are boring into his own, watching as his forehead remains creased.

"You're sure?" He brings his hand to caress her cheek, thumb gently rubbing against her lower lip.

"You're right, we should't waste any more time, God knows we've done enough of that." She shifts against him slightly, folding her legs under her as best she could in her Poison Ivy dress.

"I don't want to pressure you into this, Donna. I know I sprung this up on you suddenly." As much as he does want this with her, he suddenly realizes that maybe he was a little too eager in his confession.

She smiles softly at him, a sudden excitement bubbling in her. "I know. That's why I'm saying yes."

"So," he swallows against his dry throat, "you want this, then? With me? Soon?"

Donna nods, "Let's make a baby, Harvey."

He thanks his lucky stars he was sitting down in that moment, knowing that he would've collapsed had he been standing. "I love you." He whispers before bringing his lips down to hers. What he meant to be chaste kiss, turns into a full passion frenzy in a mere two seconds. Their lips chase each other as he lays her back down against the couch, tongues sliding and dueling, hands groping and trying to cover as much ground as possible.

"Wait," her lips part from his without a loud smack.

"What?" He breathes out, concern written on his face as he searches hers for answers.

"We're not conceiving our first born while you're dressed as Batman." She gently pushes him from her, earning a low growl from him in the process.

"I thought you _liked_ Batman," he playfully throws back her words from earlier, "Thought it fulfilled some deep fantasy of yours."

She throws him a glare, trying to fix her dress in the process. "Okay A, that fantasy doesn't include us having sex on the couch, twenty feet away from your niece and nephew," she reminds him, "and B, procreating whilst dressed as two characters from a comic book? Not on my current to-do-list, Specter. We'll try tomorrow night." Donna takes his hand in hers then, her eyes suddenly softening.

He scans over her face, lips swollen from their recent kiss, hair disheveled from the way his hands had raked through her red curls. It sounds cheesy even in his mind, but he doesn't think she's ever looked more beautiful.

"What?" She asks, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically insecure.

"Nothing, I just- I can't wait to have a baby with you." He tells her softly.

She mentally curses herself for the few tears that accumulate in her eyes then, gently cupping his face to bring his lips to hers again. She pulls back to see his own eyes glossed over, her voice hoarse with emotions when she speaks, "Ditto."


End file.
